federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Wells
|mass = |fullname = Lucas Alexander Wells |serial_number = DM-593-020 |birthdate = 28 December 2385 ( ) |birthplace = Carson City, Nevada, Earth |age = |status = Alive |family = *Nicholas Wells (father) *Amanda Wells (mother) *Keith Wells (brother) *Benjamin Wells (brother) *Sidney Wells (sister) *Remus Wells (uncle) *Veronica Wells (aunt) |rank = Ensign |occupation = , |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} '''Lucas Alexander Wells was a male Human who served in Starfleet during the 25th century as of the . He held the rank of ensign as of 2409. Lucas was well known by his colleagues for his sarcastic, nonchalant nature. This tendency sometimes led him to get into trouble with his superiors. Biography Early life Lucas Alexander Wells (serial number DM-593-020) was a Human male born on stardate 61966.5 in Carson City, Nevada, Earth to Nicholas Wells and Amanda Odell. In 2394, at the age of 8, Lucas and his best friend Jason Fredricks went on a camping trip with their fathers. They canoed, hiked, and had "a lot of fun" during the trip. Starfleet Academy Lucas attended the Class of 2408 graduation ceremony at Starfleet Academy on stardate 82513.9, achieving several honors in and . He was subsequently assigned to the on stardate 82533.4. Service on the USS ShiKahr Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn recommended Wells to Captain T'Vana of the ShiKahr, believing that, "If anyone can teach him to respect the chain of command, it's her." For roughly eight months, he served aboard the ShiKahr as a junior . He found it incredibly boring, claiming that his crewmates took all of the enjoyment out of science. Service on the USS Leviathan On stardate 83164.0, following his tour on the ShiKahr, he was reassigned to the , and was made the ship's chief science officer. He maintained his position following the deaths of Captain Masc Taggart and Commander Henry Fuller. Lucas was less than enthused about his first assignment aboard the Leviathan, which would take place in the Imaga system, telling Jason that it was one of the systems he had explored while on the ShiKahr. The Leviathan never made it to Imaga, however, as the bridge crew intercepted a distress call from the and proceeded to assist the vessel; unfortunately, it turned out to be a trap set by the Klingons, who were eager to ensnare a Federation ship. They sent boarding parties onto the Leviathan, and Captain Taggart sent Jason to to take care of the Klingons there. Lucas joined him, and the two met up with Jhael Onika and Vance L'eher just outside the engine room. The group then engaged the Klingons there, managing to stun most of them. The remaining Klingons retreated to their ship, eliciting a laugh from Vance, who commented, "And they call themselves warriors." Vance and Jhael stayed in engineering, but Taggart told Jason and Lucas he needed them back on the . Soon after they entered the bridge, a Klingon transported behind Taggart, stabbing Commander Fuller and transporting away with Taggart. Fuller, struggling to live, put Jason in command. Jason devised a plan to get the attention of the Klingons, hoping that there was still time to save Taggart. The captain of the , the vessel that had attacked them, opened a channel to them. Jason attempted to bargain for Taggart's life, but Taggart told him that "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Jason knew that he had to sacrifice his captain to save the rest of the crew. The came to their assistance, however, driving away the Klingons. The Renown then received another distress call, from the , which was in the Pollux system. Upon reaching the Khitomer, Vo'Lok told Jason that they would assist the Khitomer while the Leviathan scanned the strange s that were forming in the system. Jason tasked Lucas with this, but he was unable to determine a reason for their being there. A few moments later, a Borg vessel emerged from one of the rifts, and Lucas exclaimed, "My God, it's an invasion!" The future of his career in Starfleet came into question later that year, when he disobeyed direct orders from his , Jason, in order to stop an Undine agent hiding aboard the Leviathan. Traits Personality Lucas had a bit of a "smart-ass" attitude, and was known for joking around, regardless if he was trying to be funny or not. His best friend, Jason Fredricks, once told him to "lose the lip before it gets you into trouble." Lucas, striking back with his smart-aleck attitude, retorted, "My lips have served me quite well in the past, and I intend to go on using them." Appearance Lucas had short, unkempt black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a fairly lean build, standing at tall with a mass of . Relationships Family According to Jorel Quinn, Lucas inherited his "sarcastic and uncaring nature" from his father, Nicholas Wells. Lucas had a seemingly good relationship with his uncle, Remus, though Lucas disliked when he called him by his middle name, "Alex". Remus had still not gotten over his wife leaving him, and sometimes recreated Risa, the place they had met, on the . Lucas tried to comfort him, but Remus told him that "regrets only hold us back." Crewmates Jason Fredricks Lucas and Jason shared a very brotherly friendship, often teasing each other over trivial things. Jorel Quinn compared Lucas to Jason, saying they both "often took matters into their own hands" when they believed no one else was up to the task at hand. Tala Jones Lucas first introduced himself to Tala Jones as "Lucas Wells the Magnificent." The two had not met at Starfleet Academy, as Tala remarked that she would have recalled his unique personality. Dylyp Azeli Romulan Star Empire Jarek Davis Commander Jarek Davis considered Lucas to be a "troublemaker," wondering how he managed to graduate Starfleet Academy. He wished to relieve him of duty if he "continued to defy him," but knew that Lucas was popular amongst the crew, and thus planned to deal with him at a later time. Davis was forced to admit, though, that Wells was very "dedicated to his duty," and had an impressive knowledge of astrophysics. Appendices Background and trivia ).]] *Lucas was first conceived by as a friend for Jason Fredricks during the graduation scene in (now ). Capt liked his character so much that he made him one of the main protagonists in the story. *Capt made a character named Lucas Wells (pictured right), which was based on the character from the story. Capt later renamed the STO character Remus Wells, after Lucas' uncle, and named one of Jason Fredricks' bridge officers Lucas. *Capt believes that he and Lucas share the most similar personality traits out of the Federation Legacy characters. *Lucas is one of only four characters to appear in every chapter of Federation Legacy so far (the others being Jason Fredricks, Tala Jones and Ernie Hauser). This includes the two chapters in . Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * }} Notes and references Navigation zh:卢卡斯·韦尔斯 Category:Humans Category:Wells family